happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ask Flaky
You can ask her anything you want. However, she may not answer. Qs&As #Q.Wolfle: How are you doing? #A.Flaky: G-good..... #Q.Freddy Krueger: Um... Why you're always not answering question? Are you scared of me? #A.Flaky has chosen not to answer this. #Q.Jason Voorhees: Awww... #A.Flaky: Don't hurt me. #Q.Jason Voorhees: I'm not, I'm saying "Awww..." Because you did not answer any questions. #A.Flaky (Hacked by Racist dog): Maybe it's because she doesn't like hockey killers. #Q.bubble: don't pop me with your quails #A.Flaky: I won't. #Q.Ramond: do you use shampoo #A.Flaky: ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?! IT'LL KILL ME!!!!! #Q.Michael Myers: Keep calm Flaky. #A.Flaky: I think I just wet myself....... #Q. Random: can you slipt lemon juice #A.Flaky has chosen not to answer this. #Q.Michael Myers: Do you know that I'm a kitty. Right? #A.Flaky: I'm scared of them......................... #Q. Racist: are you retarded? oh wait, I know you are because you're a porcupine. #A.Flaky (Hacked by racist dog): I saved a drowning anteater...... as a PNG. #Q.Nutty: y u no give my choclate chips #A.Flaky: Y-you'd go c-crazy... #Q. Marvin: How many phobias do you have? #A.Flaky: ............ I think I need new pants............... #Q. Marvin: Wanna go to my house? #A.Flaky (Hacked by Racist Dog): I saved a drowing colony of aliens..... as a BMP. #Q. Collin: There's nothing to be scared, why are you always scared (just asking)? #A.Flaky: F-flippy caused it..... Not really. #Q. Collin: What makes you laugh? #A. Flaky: WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME QUESTIONS!?!?!?!?!?!?! #Q. Ainutep: Hey porcupine, did I tell you that I got you white shorts and white pants? I'll keep embarassing you until your white pants will show that you peed your pants and now have it on your legs! And if you poop your pants, especially because they're white, everybody will laugh at you and you'll be hated for the next 400 years! #A. Flaky: HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! #Q. Peppy: Do you enjoy poetry? #A.Flaky: N-no..... #Q. Maple: What is your favorite food? #A.Flaky: Corn dogs. #Q. Stripey: In my imagination, you're my girlfriend. How do you feel about that? #A. Flaky: F*ck you, I love Flippy. #Q.Toad: Hi it's me your "2 years younger" cousin. How are u up to? #A.Flaky: KILL WOLFLE!!!!!!!! #Q.Toad: my cuz and here imagination. #A.Flaky: So? #Q.Toad: *stabs wolfle* there! #A.Flaky: THX. #Q.Toad: Where's Flippy's ask blog i wanna ask about y'all bein' married #A.Flaky: Flippy.... isn't that' social anymore. #Q. Peppy & Maple: Why were we the only ones that asked normal questions? #A. Flaky has chosen not to answer this #Q. Duncan: we have alot in common flaky #A.Flaky: oh no im scared of pugs #Q. Raymond: what is more scary being trapped in a room and the key is under a pile of used syringes or sonic 6!!!!!!!! #A. #Q.Pranky: I know why you're always scared. I have a time machine. Do you want me to remind you how? SAY YES OR I'LL PRANK YOU SO HARD YOU'LL EXPLODE. #A. #Q. Opal : hey flaky , umm don't freak out but mystery killed Wolfe , and the cops are coming, a little help? #A. Flaky: NNOOOOO!!!!! #Q. FlippyLover: I'LL KILL YOU, FLIPPY'S MINE!!!!!! #A. Flaky: You.... #Q. Unknown: I think you and Stripey are perfect for each other. What's you opinion on that? #A. Flaky: You again.... #Q. Quills the porcubear: H-hi....Umm.. ,:/ #A. Flaky: A-are you scared too Category:Ask a Character